


Around Bolivia in 90 days

by bridga



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridga/pseuds/bridga
Summary: 伪·蒸汽朋克设定+冷战AU一艘九十天才落地一次的空中监狱里，各个国家的特工都在执行自己的任务，共同主题是看超级大国们如何坑死小国家【才怪明明是看00Q如何谈恋爱【前期Q身份保密警告：所有出现名字的人都有自己的真实阵营
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 5





	1. Arrival

拉巴斯是一个被上帝抛弃的地方。  
这座建在巨型矿石场上的城市，像一颗被虫蛀过的苹果，散发着腐烂而浓郁的甜味。开采后来不及回填的深灰色矿洞裸露在外，永不停歇的矿车和同样深灰色的工人像乐高积木那样井然有序。  
十几层楼高的钢筋手脚架看起来过分单薄，但却是这里最高的建筑，搭着自动升降梯到手脚架顶端，就能看到矿场边缘建起来的新社区，挤挤挨挨，一丛接着一丛，仿佛某种陆生的珊瑚礁。  
城中心依然保留着西班牙时期的老巴洛克式花园，房主们早在大崩溃前就带着成箱的黄金和藏品回到了大西洋对岸，带不走的房子被流浪的印度安人占领——高原雪山上的冰块大量融化，暴涨的拉巴斯河水冲破堤坝，先是淹没了山谷里的村落和牲畜，现在已经逼近了雨林深处的印加帝国古城。  
独立政府时期建起的高楼缺少维护，破旧干瘪的水泥躯干内，私人诊所，黑帮据点，走私商贩，24小时营业妓院，像一只只目标明确的工蚁，有条不紊地瓜分着每层楼的用途。他们给外墙换上不同颜色的玻璃来区分各自的地盘，远远看去，像极了哥特教堂的彩绘玻璃窗。  
三年前的经济大崩溃赶走了民主党右翼的总统。中央广场旁，黄白色圆顶总统府的大部分建筑早已被愤怒的民众赴之一炬。现在唯一完好的东西，是那座矗立在原地的穆里略的巨石雕像。 尽管还在下雨，雕像旁边的物理色块屏幕依然滚动着巨大的警惕共产主义者的黑字标语。  
隔着茶色墨镜，坐在废弃花房下避雨的邦德还是看清了石座上骑着马的穆里略，一手握缰绳，一手高举过头顶。他不由得想起同样矗立在帝国中心的伊丽莎白女王雕像，女王脚下甚至还卧着她最爱的两只柯基。  
“佩德罗·多明戈·穆里略，如果你想知道雕像名字的话。”  
屁股底下传来什么东西运转的动静。四下无人，邦德从座位底下找到了一口皮箱，里面布满齿轮管道和压力表——这玩意只要链接上管道，就是一个可以通过打孔机传递信息的移动终端，MI6五年前做过内部改造，去掉打孔机，增加了喇叭状扩音器，现在连声音都可以传播。  
邦德挪动了一下位置——M总是会嘱咐军需部在他经过的地方动手动脚，但他没想到，眼前玻璃碎了一地、花草被搬运一空、自己只是临时起意避避雨的小房子，也能被M算计到。  
“这附近的酒吧你看不上，而且就你的高级调性，十有八九会顺道来瞻仰一下遗迹。”男人继续说，把高级两个字念得颇有些阴阳怪气。  
“您计算得真准。”邦德皮笑肉不笑。  
“人总是觉得自己需要一些，呃，一些精神支柱，比如，开国英雄的雕像绝对不能拆。”M岔开话题，不以为然。  
邦德听到那头传来某种类似吸吮的声音：“你在吃午餐？”  
“不，我在喝下午茶。”  
现在是伦敦时间下午四点，对自己的衣食起居要求极为严苛的M来说，是绝对不会在这个时候碰下午茶的——他多半是刚和内阁吵过架，口干舌燥，正在喝水。  
“听着，你的任务就是找到瓦卡奇·佩雷斯的死因，其他事情归CIA，你不要干涉。”M最后说道，语气十分端庄。  
能让M用这样的语气说话，只能说明，CIA的代表肯定正坐在他的对面——伟大的马歇尔计划！不光是军事行动和经济扶持，连这些国家的特工组织也开始联手处理一些起码明面上需要合作的事情。  
比如现在。

像其他南美国家一样，因为远离欧亚大陆，二百多年间，玻利维亚被往来商船掏得一干二净，但也因为远离欧亚大陆，二战的硝烟并没有蔓延到这片土地——他们竟然意外获得了难得的喘息。  
作为西欧的“后花园”，一九四零往后的数十年，玻利维亚的经济如同烟囱冒出的灰黑色烟雾那样快速升腾，用来开矿的火药一度炒到天价。  
一九四五年，南美洲并不关心的阿道夫·希特勒自杀了。很快，越来越多的人漂洋过海在这里落脚，寻求平静或者寻求财富，锡矿和雨林中的各方势力如蛛网般错综复杂。  
对普通人来说，大崩溃是没有什么预兆的，他们只会注意到楼下的面包越来越贵，但老板的脸色却越来越难看，再后来，面包店就关门了。直到某一天，这种趋势像病毒一样迅速传染了所有行业，包括百分之七十的人口都赖以生存的采矿业。  
争分夺秒的军备竞赛和航天竞赛让超级大国尽可能地压缩着所有支出，玻利维亚对美出口的锡和银的单价以星期为单位，跌幅超过百分之四十。  
亲美的总统也是在这个时候被赶下台的——民众们认为，如果不是他要和德怀特·艾森豪威尔做生意，也许事情就不会糟糕成现在这个样子。  
为了避免从古巴来的左翼人士们大做文章，同党派的总理立刻走马上任。他做的第一件事就是顺应民心，减少对美订单，但这并不能阻挡经济情况继续变差。  
第二件，就是将一艘报废的空中堡垒改造成新的监狱，来支援在押人员越来越多的老圣德罗监狱。  
新建的监狱保留了圣德罗这个名字，被称作小圣德罗。这里配备着自给自足的航行动力系统和氧气循环系统，内部有五层，可容纳二百名犯人和三十名狱警。每三个月降落一次，用来做狱警换班和供给补充，其他时间则像一尾钢铁大鱼，孤独地游弋在钢筋水泥珊瑚的上空。  
瓦卡奇·佩雷斯，这个普通鞋匠家庭出身的拉巴斯人，是当时第一个站出来反对美国人的黑帮领导。  
一年前因为倒卖军火，被关进了小圣德罗。三十多天前，瓦卡奇出狱前夕，他接受了一场记者采访，高调宣布自己将参加下一任总统选举。  
采访后的第三天，也是飞艇降落与瓦卡其出狱的当天，他被发现僵硬地坐在单人牢房的暖气片旁，床单撕成条拧出来的绳子一头缠在粗短的脖颈上，另一头在暖气片上打了个死结。  
如果只是这样，瓦卡奇的死并不会引起太多重视，但这个留着两撇小胡子的男人，死前还打扮得干干净净，坐在小板凳上，用带着口音的西班牙语对记者们发表了一篇讲话。  
他说：“我们玻利维亚人从来都不属于任何一方，我们的灵魂属于贝尼河，属于的的喀喀湖，属于玻利维亚高原，属于脚下的每一寸土壤和河流。”  
嗅觉敏锐的记者迅速将他的演讲发表出来。  
一时间，在山谷苟延残喘的印第安土著，被富裕同族抛弃的白种移民，从北美洲逃来的身无分文的黑人，还有这二百年间产生的一代又一代的混血，他们被这番慷慨激昂的发言话鼓舞着，雀跃着，第一次对这种血缘外的联系产生了某种奇异的认同感。  
瓦卡奇发表演讲后整整三天，成千的玻利维亚人自发在补给站附近聚集，他们举着瓦卡奇的照片，喊着口号，发誓要迎接这位他们心目中的民族英雄凯旋。  
然而第三天，庞大的飞艇缓缓降落，面对着一支支镜头和一双双眼睛，船体和支架间数以千计的齿轮逐个咬合固定，十米高的黑色铁门带着风轰然洞开。  
众目睽睽之下走出来的，是面容严肃的监狱长，平静地宣布瓦卡奇在前一天晚上已经气绝身亡。  
愤怒的民众根本不相信监狱长的解释，他们朝着地面补给站的铁丝网投掷石块，垃圾和自制燃气瓶；朝穿着制服的狱警挥拳头，吐口水；在咖啡馆里辱骂现在的政府，有大胆的，也诅咒着美国人，苏联人，和西班牙人，痛斥这些外国佬把灾难带到了自己的国家。  
甫一接到任务，特工先生甚至不太明白自己跑这一趟有什么意义。  
“恕我直言，万一他真的是自杀呢？”  
M似笑非笑地看着邦德，“他怎么死的其实并不重要，重要的是，我们需要他怎么死。把你的脏话咽回去吧。”  
“说到底，这就是一场我们和红色国家的舆论战争。你只要想办法把锅推过去，我们就能将玻利维亚拉到自己的阵营。”  
“所以你们派我是要做什么？”特工已经听出了原因，但他还是想让M再亲口说一遍。  
“因为你是明星特工！大家都听过你的名字！”M知道邦德在想什么，“有你出马，这对我们的风向很有利。”

雨没有停，大发善心的M派来了司机。  
沉默一路的司机把邦德放在街角，他也想再往前开一段，但眼前这条狭窄的柏油路被小推车和杂物占满，汽车肯本不进去。邦德举起伞，遍布的水坑反射着头顶的阳光，留下一圈圈光斑，诱惑着行人一脚踏空。  
“我以为，起码会让我在有足够自来水的旅馆先洗个澡。”目标咖啡馆的背后，藏着一座简易的升降机。  
安全屋在三楼。  
铰链似乎很久没有上油，扣紧后传来痛苦的吱嘎声，就像有几枚银针在用力扎他的鼓膜。隔着铁栅栏，邦德已经看到了走廊对面插着的专属黑色信封的门扉。走廊地板是由木板拼接而成，被雨水沤着，软塌塌的，皮鞋踩在上面几乎发不出什么声音。  
三楼一共有四间房子，升降机旁有一个空空如也的小吧台。还有一束半枯萎的甜豌豆花，走廊顶灯的开关就藏在铁皮花瓶后面。  
钥匙放在地垫里，屋内只有一张单人床，一个柜子和一把椅子，柜子里是一套监狱制服和两套日常衣服，还有一双深棕色的胶皮鞋和一顶黑色渔夫帽。他扫了眼这些尼龙质地的粗糙衣服，略显嫌弃地移开目光，掀开床板，找到备好的武器和现金。  
这个安全屋的优点，大概只剩下距离补给站两条街，很近，以及楼下咖啡馆兼卖几种价格不等的朗姆和金酒，是勉强能入口的牌子。  
在拉巴斯的第一个夜晚，邦德的梦里充斥着散发霉味的枕头和床单，阳台被雨水叮叮咚咚击打的锡皮罐子和点缀着油渍橄榄和柠檬片的的番茄罗勒烩饭。  
凌晨，升降机又一次要死不活地启动了，没过多久，隔壁房间的木门像只猫一样被轻巧拉开，特工先生睁开眼睛。  
傍晚在咖啡馆吃饭，他已经和丰满的老板娘打听过了这层的几位住客。除开他这个“老婆带着孩子跑了”的中年失意狱警外，还住着一个早出晚归的管道检修员，一个瓦卡奇的狂热女粉和一个看起来像是还没出校园的医学生。  
整个晚上，邦德就一直靠在门边小憩。  
通过门上的单面镜，他看到了刚刚下班的脸色苍白的检修员，约莫三十岁，体格不算强壮，也没有什么明显的面部特征，极不合身的宽大西服下面至少藏着两把袖珍柯尔特和一柄小刀。开门的时候对方的脑袋机械性的左右转动，让邦德想起了受惊吓的猫头鹰。  
他决定称呼这名同行叫猫头鹰先生。  
女粉丝回来的很晚，她喝得烂醉，咖啡馆老板娘和她的朋友把这个红头发的女人艰难地扶进屋子。老板娘嘴里骂骂咧咧，她的朋友连连道歉。红发女人穿着一条黄色格子长裙，裙角被铁皮柜勾花了，但她毫无察觉。  
“好吧，这位就是格子裙女士。”  
邦德百无聊赖地想着。  
还剩下了那名医生，邦德一直等到凌晨。对方的脚步很轻，没有打开走廊里的灯，特工先生只来得及听到隔壁的门响了一声，等他靠近门口后，就再也没有其他动静。

六点不到，拉巴斯的天就亮了。  
周一，意味着新一轮的抗议又该开始了。从窗户往下看，三三两两的人正站在街边聊天，写着大字的标语牌和横幅就夹在汗津津的腋下。  
邦德听到隔壁房间响起脚步声，他灵机一动，转头敲响了那扇木门。  
还没有敲响第三遍，门就应声而开。  
“警惕性不怎么样。”他自顾自地想。  
已经在心里预设过很多遍对方的模样和真实身份，但眼前人，还是超过了他的想象。  
“早上好。”他赶紧说，用西班牙语。  
“早安。”对方看起来有些迷惑，也有些紧张，忍不住扶了扶脸上的黑框眼镜，但又反应过来这个动作不太礼貌，赶紧垂下手。  
就是个男孩。邦德这么想。  
“您好，我就住在隔壁，昨天刚搬来，这么早敲门就是想问问你有没有不用的，不太大的背包，”邦德搬出了这个不算太突兀的借口，“我是狱警，圣德罗现在你懂的，所以想把制服装起来——”  
对方了然地点点头，没过多久就找出来一个灰色帆布包，解释道：“你用这个吧，我之前一直拿来装书，干净的，也算结实。”  
“谢了，我这几天会买新的给你。”邦德道谢完，转身下楼。  
对方进屋找包的两分钟已经够他对房间进行初步测写。床、柜子、椅子，以及一摞摞厚成砖块的书籍，唯一值得注意的东西，是墙角摆着的一座半人高的机械计算机和乱七八糟的打孔纸。  
“他看起来果然像个学生。”邦德把喝完咖啡的纸杯扔到砖墙底下，绕过街边围成圈的抗议者，从侧门走进补给站。  
老圣德罗监狱的建筑时间甚至超过了玻利维亚的建国史。作为这个国家境内最大的监狱之一，沉默而机械地吞吐着玻利维亚人，古巴人，墨西哥人和乌拉圭人，吞吐着小偷，强盗，纵火者，前纳粹和政治家。  
补给站建在老圣德罗旁边，黑色的二层阙型建筑，中间覆盖着可张合的钢架膜，空中监狱降落的时候才会打开，打开后，像一只仰面朝天的节肢动物。  
现在，椭圆形的移动堡垒和几条蜘蛛腿严丝合缝地固定在一起，看起来又像是一头正在玩球的海豹。记者的采访车，押送犯人的囚车，装食物淡水的货车，检修飞艇的吊车飞快地穿梭在飞艇下面。  
赤道附近的雨说来就来，豆大的水珠在地上疯狂地砸出一个个泥点，又弹跳到裤腿上，竟然还是温热的。邦德小跑起来，但头发还是湿透了，根本来不及处理头发，他被叫进监狱长办公室报到。  
监狱长叫弗朗哥，有着典型的属于伊比利亚半岛的五官，蓄着时髦的小胡子，制服穿得板板正正。弗朗哥看起来很忙，没有标题的文件袋胡乱摊在桌上，他像是在找什么东西，只是抬头匆匆打量了邦德一眼，就签好文件让他去四层报道。  
小圣德罗的第四层主要关押的是国内外的政治犯，瓦卡奇就死在这里。  
监狱长签过字就算办妥了入职，下一次起飞是在明天上午，邦德还有一天的时间。  
办公室对面是狭长的玻璃走廊，比补给站的体积庞大太多的小圣德罗就停在幕墙之外。  
老实说，这种鲸式空中堡垒在欧洲已经绝迹，太笨重，能耗太高，仅存的还能运行的两艘就放在科技馆，供小孩子参观，邦德已经有快二十年没见过了。小圣德罗就像一只搁浅的鲸鱼，雨水沿着外壳往下流淌，几只机械蜘蛛攀附在上面，迅速更换着已经生锈的部分，顶端的排气管道偶尔冒出白烟，又迅速蒸发在雨里。  
“她很漂亮，不是吗？”  
邦德注意到有人在他身边站定，也在打量外面的空中监狱，正是早上借给他袋子的邻居。他把疑惑咽回肚子里，开口说道，语气随意得就像聊今天的天气。  
“G-122这种大型机械船只确实很少见了，更何况她保存得还这么好。”男孩回答。不同于特工先生软趴趴的湿了又干的头发，他看起来干净又整洁，声音也软绵绵的，像一杯加了棉花糖的热巧克力。  
“我以为你是个学生。”邦德继续说。  
“那您这个误会可太大了，”男孩扭头辨认狱警制服上的名牌，棕色的眼珠倒映着灰蓝色的玻璃墙，不紧不慢地说，“我是这次的随行心理医生Q，席尔瓦先生。”  
邦德的名牌上写着这次的新名字：佩雷斯·席尔瓦。  
每次三个月的密闭飞行对于没受过专业训练的普通人来说，无疑是一场时刻悬在半空的酷刑。每次降落，都要从各地抽调狱警进行轮换。那些需要呆得更久的囚犯更不必说，再凶狠再狡猾的暴徒，只要在天上飘一段时间，同样会哭着求饶。故而除常见的医生外，每次起飞都会配备一名心理专业人士。  
“你看起来很年轻。”邦德实话实说。  
“看起来年轻不能代表任何事，我能做的远比你看到的多。”对方推了下眼镜，“况且，这大概也可以证明，是先生你太老了。”  
邦德还要说什么，却看到玻璃长廊下的人群如潮水般涌向补给站大门。两个人同时跑向长廊另一端，远远地，一辆黑色的六轮厢型车被抗议者们堵在门口，寸步难行。  
那是负责押送犯人的专用车。这不是今天的第一辆，也不是最后一辆，但从人群的激动程度来看，车里放着的，大约是瓦卡奇的尸首。  
邦德看到了带头扑在车前盖上的红发女人，穿着眼熟的黄色格子长裙，是昨晚的格子裙女士无疑了。她看起来哭得很伤心，好似丈夫意外暴毙的新婚妻子。  
在抗议者打算强行打开车后门的时候，狱警终于挤进人群，勉强控制住了局面。  
邦德用余光打量着旁边人，Q看起来并没有认出这位住在对面的女人，甚至在了解事情后显得更加兴致缺缺，专心调整自己刚才奔跑后的微微粗重呼吸。  
有同事叫走了Q。  
抬腿走出几步的心理医生突然回过头，说：“明天见。”  
“明天见。”


	2. 1st Day

回到安全屋的邦德注意到这层楼是空的。  
他在格子裙女士的门前站了一会儿，果断选择撬门进去——他需要知道通知格子裙女士去拦哪辆车的线人到底是谁。  
这种老式门的防盗装置极老套，用几根铁丝顶住上下两处弹簧，再用钥匙轻轻别几下，就能把咬在一起的齿轮拆掉。正是因为如此，很多人会在门后设计第二重锁，比如会尖叫报警的闹钟，或者干脆养一条只喝机油的机械罗威纳犬。  
谢天谢地，格子裙女士的家里什么都没有，除了铺天盖地的瓦卡奇的照片和剪报。屋里的所有东西都散发着浓郁的廉价香水味，邦德绕过堆着内衣和睡裙的椅子，戴上手套摸索了几圈，最后在垃圾箱里找到一张烧掉大半的信纸。  
正准备揣进兜里，却听到那架老掉牙的升降机又开始吱吱嘎嘎地响起来，也就只犹豫了一秒，他立刻将上面的内容速记在心，纸条扔回垃圾箱，闪身出门，进入自己房间。  
气还没喘匀，格子裙女士和她的女性朋友就回来了。  
如果像昨天那样，她们会喝得很醉，被雨弄湿的高跟鞋拎在手上，长长的裙摆紧贴着大腿和臀部，露出白色的衬裙，拖着步子，赤脚走进房间。但今天，邦德敏锐地发现，她们的脚步声在自己门口戛然而止。  
也许她们发现了什么？  
特工嗅嗅自己屋里平白多出来的甜味，突然明白过来，那密不透风的廉价香水，就是格子裙女士的“第二道锁”。  
薄薄的木门外，响起了子弹上膛的声音。  
还好他的行李已经收拾完毕——只有一个背包，就放在墙角。屋里现在除了房东提供的家具外，什么都没有。邦德不想和女士们硬碰硬，他抓起行李，蹑手蹑脚来到阳台。  
楼下是一条没什么人的小巷，极其复杂弯折，一眼望看不到尽头。以顶级特工的身体素质，如果顺着雨水管道滑向地面，或者干脆直接跳下去，都是完全可行的。这么想着，他微微眯起眼睛，看到了两米开外的隔壁阳台。  
格子裙女士带着人冲进屋检查一圈，果断对同行者说，那人肯定跳楼逃跑了。  
“可这是三楼啊，还是老房子，十米都有了吧。”同行者嘱咐下属们沿着小巷进行地毯式搜索，忍不住反驳道。  
“那可是无所不能的007。”格子裙女士说得理所当然。  
等这些人终于一无所获地失望而归，邦德才慢慢从隔壁阳台探出头。他清清楚楚地听到了格子裙女士那番由衷的高度评价，哭笑不得。  
这种赞扬他从来都不会拒绝，但眼下，是真的没有心情。纸条上看不出明堂的留言已经被传回伦敦，接下来他要做的，就是跟着小圣德罗飞行三个月，找个合适的借口，让苏联人背下这一口造成瓦卡奇死亡原因的大锅。  
不用想，克格勃和敖德萨肯定也会出现在里面。  
让007来处理这件事，确实有外交上的考虑。但另一方面，在长时间封闭的空间内与三种以上他国势力纠缠，这样的任务等级，普通特工的确无法胜任。  
邦德自觉现在没什么头绪，索性丢下背包，开始肆无忌惮地打量起自己的邻居家，哪怕早上自己才在门外看过。  
阳台很干净，但不用于邦德这种只待三天所以什么都没有的那种干净。Q的阳台放着一把躺椅，一叠扎成捆的旧报纸，甚至摆着两盆白色的重瓣土耳其桔梗。这种花因为颜色丰富，极易栽培，在本地十分流行，沿街的窗户底下，总能看到粉蓝色的桔梗和红色白色的卡特兰花。  
很难想象那个年轻人站在阳台上侍弄花卉的样子。  
通往房子的门出乎意料地没有锁，邦德踌躇两秒还是推门进去了。他明白自己这样没理由的冒失闯入属实不礼貌，但他也确实很想知道，一个看起来瘦弱的心理医生，和包括自己在内的三个危险分子同住在一层，是真的因为满不在乎，还是因为，本人也不普通？  
屋里和早上看到的样子没什么区别，唯一少了的就是墙角那台普通人看不明白的机械设备。  
因为只有一张桌子，放不下的书干脆都被堆在地板上。邦德粗粗扫了几眼，书大多是西班牙语和英语的，偶尔还有几本拉丁语，阿德勒，冯特，勒温，还有伊壁鸠鲁，丢番图，希罗，艾拉托色尼，高斯，拉格朗日，甚至还有狄更斯和威廉福克纳。  
涉及范围之广，倒不像是心理学研究需要极大的阅读量，反而更像是临时从图书馆抱来这里凑数的。  
想起早晨说的那句“明天见”，特工估计对方今晚应该不会回来了，自己的房子回不去， 干脆在这里随便对付一宿。  
六月的白天真的很漫长，晚上八点多，晚霞依然比矮牵牛还要红。格子裙女士和猫头鹰先生已经各自回屋了，小楼重新归于平静，仿佛下午什么事都没有发生过。  
邦德慢慢站起来活动身体。Q的桌上放着一罐已经打开的红茶，旁边还有杯子和可以自动定时的烧水壶，是本地市面上很少见的样式。  
摆弄烧水壶的时候，特工注意到茶罐下面压着的几张纸，是小圣德罗的各层平面图，还有两份狱警岗位名单。他不是很清楚一个心理医生需不需要了解这些，但眼下，资料就摆在眼前，自己不背下来，才是可惜了。

小圣德罗开始第九次飞行的清晨，拉巴斯还在下雨。  
补给站门口，瓦卡其的支持者们统一穿着黑色长雨衣，沉默地像一座座雕像。他们昨天并没有抢到瓦卡奇的尸体，为了不影响监狱的正常运行，国会还是承诺会在今天下午给他举办一场正式的葬礼。  
黑色长雨衣，就是用来参加葬礼的。  
起飞前，为了安全，所有人都要回到自己的房间。邦德平躺在自己的床铺上，在心里默默梳理着犯人名单。  
狱警的房间内部和最常见的简易汽车旅馆差不多，床底下还找到了几本过期的情色杂志。四层这次只关了十个政治犯，狱警更少，算上他也就五个人，所以原本的二人套间——卫生间和能容纳沙发餐桌的小会客厅是共享的，现在一个人住一套，房间里空空荡荡。  
平面地图上显示第五层有总指挥室，气动传输中转站，全自动的动力舱，前娱乐室改造的厨房和专用餐厅，以及监狱长和其他工作人员的房间。一到三层，是普通犯人的活动区域，布置着潜艇水兵那般简易的八人宿舍和公共卫生间，保留的休闲娱乐是站在窗边看看云，或者饭后统一收听国家新闻广播。  
普通的犯人只能在本层内活动，但住在四层的政治犯就不同了。他们可能是潜逃的军火商，流亡的政治家，抑或是不小心被抓的传奇间谍，都是让玻利维亚政府头痛不已的大人物。他们除了三餐菜单更豪华外，每天还拥有固定的放风时间，可以观看物理色块电影，可以下棋打牌，如果不嫌风大的话，还能登上五层的瞭望塔。  
第四层的狱警，与其说是狱警，不如说更像是服务生。邦德想起刚刚早餐时间，一个巴西富豪指责今天的咖啡很难喝，要求将豆子换成哥伦比亚的水洗卡斯蒂罗。他在心里做了三个深呼吸，才没隔着栏杆把整壶热咖啡泼到对方脸上。  
偷偷带上来的新移动终端只有烟盒大小，狱警房间配备着连接到指挥室管道——报道那天邦德不动声色在监狱长办公室的气动管道壁留下了点东西，足够MI6在补给站系统里建立自己的“频道”。  
耳机里的沙沙声只响了几秒钟。  
“很遗憾，四层的十人名单里，我们找不到任何和瓦卡其有关的线索。”今天的那头终于换人了。  
“嗨，甜心。”邦德认出来moneypenny的声音。  
“叫得再甜也没有用，你现在需要在剩下的一百八十人里找线索，有必要的话，还得加上狱警，医生，厨师，动力舱检修员......”女人对007的魅力早已免疫，她的语气里甚至不带一丝起伏。  
“除非能找到合适的理由，否则我没机会接近更多的犯人。”  
“那你就找能接触所有犯人的人好了。”对方不以为意，最后几个字被切断了。  
屋顶的红灯开始连续闪烁，小圣德罗准备起飞，管道分离，船上和地面的通讯自动关闭。  
位于第五层的主动力舱启动了，发出类似野狗群发动攻击前的低吠，垂直贯穿整艘空中堡垒的动力管道瞬间被蒸汽填满，制动空气阀喷出灼人的热浪，又瞬间被周围的冷却池吞没，收集起来的热水进入另一条管道——几次过滤后就成了生活用水。  
地面补给站用来固定船身的黑色蜘蛛脚缓缓张开，云梯和运载车倏尔暴露在大雨里。今天的雨太大了，连玻璃墙另一侧的人影都看不清。  
伴随着最后一根铰链脱落，船体轻微摇晃，像是一头终于睡醒的巨兽打了个哈欠。补给站门口的黑色雕塑们突然开始动了，他们纷纷抬起头，沉默地注视着这艘带给他们绝望的庞然大物再次离开。  
上升的时候窗外的装饰零件被雨水敲击地叮哐作响，邦德选择在细碎的声音中闭目养神。随着小圣德罗慢慢上升，穿过厚厚的积雨层，窗外最后只有满眼日光，他突然又没了瞌睡。  
现在他该做什么呢？  
清晨第一轮点名，他专程留意了一下瓦卡奇曾经住过的403号房——四层的犯人和狱警的房间构造没有太大区别，除了没有气动管道。  
这个套间现在关着两个人，其中一位整个早晨都不在，剩下一位就是那个嘴巴挑剔的巴西富豪。屋里的陈设与其他地方并无不同，他进去检查，人到中年的富豪正在对着镜子一丝不苟地刮胡子。  
这个人身材高大，还拥有有一张并不南美的面孔，眼珠是浅浅的绿色。听到门响，富豪回过头，看起来神色自若，甚至和这位面色不虞的狱警打了个语气轻快的招呼。紧接着，他开始抱怨早餐咖啡太难喝。一只乳白色马尔济斯犬正趴在床上——这些人甚至可以携带宠物，懒洋洋地摇着尾巴，瞅着两个人类。  
虽然这一层的其他犯人也都不是什么等闲之辈，但刚进来就能气定神闲成这样的，他还是第一个。  
小圣德罗开始进入平稳飞行，红灯熄灭，餐厅也开放了。邦德不太饿，但为了多认识几个“能接触所有犯人的人”，他还是硬着头皮上楼，走进餐厅。  
整艘堡垒的狱警加上工作人员有将近八十人，餐厅面积着实可观。上午十点，里面三三两两坐着穿相同制服的人——狱警是灰色，医生是白色，检修员是深蓝色。所有人都像第一天开学的高中生那样拘谨又客气，他们本就只共事三个月，没有酒精，没有狂欢，娱乐活动屈指可数，他们只要各司其职，熬过这不长不短的九十天就好。  
餐厅提供的软饮只有牛奶和咖啡，邦德兴致缺缺地接了杯饮用水，端着盘子开始寻找视野宽阔的位置——他需要尽可能快地找出眼前这些“同事”里可能隐藏着的CIA，BND和克格勃。看来看去，这里的最佳位置只有正对大门的那一张桌子，眼下，这张四人餐桌边已经坐着一位制服穿得规规整整的年轻男医生。  
只看了一眼，邦德就决定做到对方身边。走得越近，来自顶尖特工的直觉就越微妙，往常出现这种感觉，通常意味着大敌当前。对方身材偏瘦弱，上半身的坐姿还算笔直，但双脚却交叠着踩在凳子腿上，看起来随意，甚至算得上是漫不经心。  
待邦德端着自己的熏肉和白面包在这个人对面坐下后，头一次，他对自己的职业敏感度产生了怀疑。  
年轻的邻居抱着白色咖啡杯，面前摊开着一本小册子，他的盘子已经空了，但并没有挪动位置，大有“把这本书看完再走”的意思。  
“上午好。”邦德率先打招呼。  
男孩，不，男医生从书里拔出脑袋，冲特工点头示意，零点三秒后重新低下头。  
“你领口的第一颗扣子没扣号，被监狱长看到要挨批评的。”  
“什么？”刚把两片熏肉塞进嘴里的邦德连咀嚼都停顿了。  
男孩第二次抬起头，在自己扣得规规矩矩的衣领上比划了一下。  
“管得那么严？”邦德不以为意，但还是把扣子扣上了。  
“这里比你想象的可怕多了，席尔瓦先生。”  
“听起来你很有经验？”邦德不动声色地反问道。  
对方没有再回应。  
眼看Q的书只剩下最后几页，邦德把剩下的面包塞进嘴里，边咀嚼，边用余光看着Q——他怎么能忘掉自己这位认识两天不到的心理医生，就是“能认识所有人的人”。虽然知道如此对待一个也许什么都不知道的年轻人着实不厚道，但007，从来都不在乎这种事。  
“《会饮篇》？心理医生还需要看这本书？”Q收拾东西准备起身，邦德看清了浅蓝色的书皮。  
“个人兴趣。”Q不怎么走心地回答。

心理咨询室在五楼的转角，旁边就是医疗中心。  
“你跟着我干什么？席尔瓦先生？”Q回过头，虽然是疑问句，但语气听起来十分平静，“心理咨询需要提前一天预约，你可能得明天再来。”  
“你现在有病人吗？”邦德问。  
“雷诺先生本来有预约，但他今天吃早餐的时候突然血糖飙升，现在在隔壁抢救。”Q指指医疗中心紧闭的大门。  
邦德想起刚刚的餐厅确实只有眼前这一位穿白色制服的人。  
“那，能不能允许我插个队？”  
Q犹豫了两秒，朝门里做了个“请”的手势。  
00级特工拥有世界上最顶尖的心理咨询——他们的任务异于常人，压力也是。进入MI6几十年，邦德见过大大小小的心理医生排着队能绕斯坦福球场一圈。眼下这间咨询室，只有一套皮沙发和一组樱桃木柜子，以及靠墙的办公用桌椅，完全可以用简陋来形容。他饶有兴致地在长沙发的中间坐下，没注意到站在他背后的Q挑了一下眉毛。  
“说点儿什么吧。”Q把包里的两本书放到桌上，又去倒水。  
“你是怎么选择来这里的？我是说，你这么年轻，还是医生，年轻人很少能忍受这样无聊的工作。”邦德问。  
“因为工资可观，还有奖金，如果你非要问的话。”Q端着两杯水坐下来，扬扬下巴，“这可不是心理咨询啊，席尔瓦先生。”  
“我要是说我只是想和你多聊几句，你会不会认为我在骚扰你。”邦德知道自己的魅力，屡试不爽，屡战屡胜。但这是头一次，他穿着粗糙的毫无造型可言的制服，在空气里满是柠檬味过滤剂的房间里，和一个看起来对他毫无兴趣的年轻人，说出这种挑逗的句子，心里确实没什么底气，所以他尽可能让语气变得像个玩笑。  
“我不是女人。”年轻的心理医生顿了顿，波澜不惊地回答。  
“我知道，不然雷诺也不会来找你，毕竟，这才是第一天起飞的早上。”邦德说。  
雷诺是西德人——这个身份现在就像一颗定时炸弹，但他的母亲家在意大利，却垄断着南美洲的木材生意，在三个大洲拥有十几座庄园。人生前四十年，据说这位雷诺先生一直在各国旅居，行踪不定，没有成家，也没有子嗣,直到他被从玻利维亚别墅带走的前一刻，他的朋友都坚定不移地认为他只是个寻常的纨绔子弟。开庭那天，检方出示了八名男青年被他以各种理由拐骗走的证据。  
也正是因为如此，雷诺在老圣德罗过得不怎么样。按照西德的法律，他要被判十年监禁，而在玻利维亚，只需要一年。国家经济情况如此风雨飘摇之际，玻利维亚政府无比需要留住雷诺家族在南美洲的生意，自然对狱中的雷诺百般讨好——他甚至可以选择在两座监狱之间随意转移。  
昨天并不是Q严格意义上开始工作的第一天，但也许这并不影响雷诺注意到这名年轻的看起来软糯的男孩。  
“所以他今天来不了了。”Q推推黑框眼镜，轻声回答，语气平静但略有重音。细长的手指在杯子边缘轻轻敲击，把雷诺送去抢救的原因暗示得清清楚楚。  
邦德知道，对方不但不担心他会说出去，而且这是在向自己证明：我不怕你。  
只那么一秒后，Q瞬间又恢复了医生的样子，提问道：“那么，来说说你自己吧。”  
这个问题大概是邦德最讨厌的开场白，全部，他见过的全部的心理医生都是这样。巨大的落地窗，一丛一丛昂贵的绿植，软到让人陷进去的沙发，加了糖的牛奶和纯饮的苏格兰威士忌，男的，女的，年老的，年轻的，穿着白大褂的，穿着西装套裙的，他们坐在自己对面的椅子上，温和地，职业地，饶有趣味地打量着他，评估着他，给M提供一份七八页的综合报告。  
他时常感觉自己无话可说，接到任务——完成任务，从这种角度来讲，特工和雇佣兵和职业杀手的区别并不大，只是服务对象不同。后来他真的没话说了，只能开始和对方讲自己最近做过的梦，记不清细节的地方只能编，编来编去自己也乱了，也不知道那些医生后来会如何撰写上交的报告。  
他把自己的新身份简要讲了一遍。  
Q已经喝完水，微微拧起眉头：“就这么简单？”  
“人生就是这样，医生，我肯定和那些显贵不一样。”邦德回答，这也是他准备好的答案。  
心理医生没有接话，反而说道：“这里的两个小时都是属于你的，我们不一定非要聊天，在这间房子里，你可以做一些自己想做的事情。”  
邦德指指书柜：“可以吗？”  
“我说了，这两个小时都是你的。别把书弄脏就行。”Q说完，抱着杯子坐回自己的座位，开始整理桌上的文件。  
书柜有六层，书的种类很杂，新旧都有，看得出来每一位在这里办过工的心理医生都带来了自己的书单，里面甚至还有托马斯·曼和黑塞的著作。邦德随手拿了一本，重新在沙发上坐好，翻了两页，他忍不住抬起头，问道：“之前在这里工作的医生的会诊单你们都会保留吗？”  
“什么？”Q问。  
“你们会保留不在这里的病人的会诊记录吗？我是说，毕竟这涉及到了隐私问题。”  
“如果病人转监，病历就会被一起带走。”  
邦德慢慢想了下这句话背后的意思，重新把脑袋埋进书里。  
门边的定时器开始尖叫，Q起身准备送人，走到邦德身边的时候，没忍住轻笑了一声。“你刚刚就是在看这个？”  
邦德其实一个字都没读进去，合上书才看清题目。  
罗尔德·达尔的《玛蒂尔达》。  
“儿童读物也有它们需要被肯定的文学价值，Q医生。”  
邦德义正严辞地回答。


End file.
